It is known to provide stowable tables that move between a horizontal position in which the table may be used and a vertical position in which the table may be stored. Such tables may be moved between the two positions manually or by virtue of an actuator. In the case of the table being moved by an actuator, the torque required to rotate the table can be high and it can be difficult to move the table in a controlled manner.